Will they suvive
by kacimatt
Summary: can these 6 teens survive high school.they were the coolest kids in jr.high but when they go across the street to high school there lives will be tuned up side down.with all the fights,drama,and brake ups.will the 6 friends stay friends or go there separa
1. The first day of school

Will they survive

The frist day of high school

author note :no i have not forgot about To forgive and forget. i hope you all like my story's.

Starring;matt hardy,lita,trish,john cena,torrie,randy orten,

summery;can these 6 teens survive high school.they were the coolest kids in jr.high but when they go across the street to high school there lives will be tuned up side down.with all the fights,drama,and brake ups.will the 6 friends stay friends or go there separate ways. trish/john torrie/randy matt,lita

chapter 1

"Randell! get your butt up right now your going to be late for school!"yelled Mrs.orten

"i'm getting up mom gosh!"randy yelled back to his mother

randy got up and got ready for school,he was waiting for his best freind ,John Cena, while he ate his breakfast.

''ding dong'' "i'll get it" mom said

"hey Mrs.Orten"said john

"oh hey john come in randy is eating his breakfast would you like some?"asked mrs.orten

"oh no thank you ma'am i just ate"answered John

"lets go John" randy said puting a poptart into his mouth.and off the two boys went

Randy and John got on the bus and took a seat next to there six best freinds.

"hey trish,torrie,matt,and lita"said john

"how was yall summer?"asked matt

they told each other about there summer.when they got to school they got there classs and compered them.john had all but one class with his girlfriend trish and all with randy.matt,lita,and torrie had all class together.

Trish pov.

The bell rang for class to begin.I was on my way to class when I saw the popular poeple. Oh no i have to walk by them alone i tought to myself.''Hey look at the piece trash'' said stacy as her boyfreind kane laugh.''Thats a good one baby ''said Kane

i didn't wont to say something but it sliped out.''Well well well if anit the sult her self i thought you would be shareing a lookeroom with the breaed lady by now''snapped trish

I then walked off.knowing that i was going to be in trouble for that one.

When i got in to the class room i took a seat nexts to John,who was seating by Randy .

''Hey baby''said John giving trish a kiss on the check

''What are you two up to''asked Trish

''Nothin but playing around'' said Randy

''Dont you wish Torrie was in our team instead with matt and lita''Trish asked to Randy

''Yea i miss my baby''said Randy

''I miss my best freind too''said trish

sorry for the chapter being so short.i got an authers block please help.R&R


	2. The dream

The frist day of school was over at last.John,Trish,Matt,Torrie,and Amy were hanging out at John's house when Randy came in yelling''I GOT THE TICKETS!''

''What are you talken about Randy'' asked John

''You know the killer bees that are coming to Maine were going all six of us.''said Randy

''AHHH were going to Maine, hey wait we cannt go to Maine, we live here in New York ''said Amy

''No we can still go i got a plan'' said Randy

''Oh god if he got a plan then we will get into trouble''said John

''No man this is a good one i didn't make it up.''said Randy

''Ok lets hear it''said Matt geting up out of John's bing bag chair

They all gathered around Randy to hear his great plan.

''Now we just tell our moms that were staying at each others house,we can drive up there in Torrie's car.Sleep in the car that night or get a holtel,which ever one we decide to do.''said Randy

Trish's Dream

Where am I? Trish asked herself.

''Is Randy ok'' i heared Torrie ask a man in a white coat.That was when I realized that guy in a white coat was a doctor.

Amy came up to me.''Are you ok Trish?'' I heared Amy ask me.

''yea i'm fine whats wrong,what happen to Randy.'' said Trish

''Randy was in a fight with a gang.Dont you remeber.''asked Matt

''No i do not recall that, is he ok,what all happened?'' i asked

You and Randy were buy a t-shrit.When those people came and tryed to still your purse and hurt you.When Randy turned around and saw them trying to hurt you he tryed to stop them but there were ten of them and only one of him.They beated him up pretty badly,then one had a knife and stabbed him in the heart.Matt tryed to help but it was no help.We got him hear as soon as posible.said Amy

The doctor came out of Randy's room and we walked up to him.He started to shake his head and Torrie broke out into tears as did Amy and Trish.Matt went up to Amy and Trish to comforted them.John went to check on Torrie.

hey-hey went trish's cell phone.trish then snapped out of her dream with tears in her eyes.

''hello'' trish said into her phone.''hey girl what you doing'' she heared Torrie ask

''Well i was asleep.Now i'm talken to you.''said Trish

''Oh sorry I didn't know you werent awake yet.''said Torrie

''Its ok i'm glad you did i was having a nightmare.''

''what about?''asked Torrie

''strangley it was about Randy.''said Trish

''You were dreaming about my boyfreind''Torrie yelled

Yea so its not going to happen.Trish yelled back not knowing what Torrie thought Trish had dreamed.

TRISH YOUR SO ... bye and Torrie hung up on Trish

''what did I do?Trish said out loud.Then someone kocked on her bedroom door.

Come in trish yelled while putting her phone on charge.

''hey trish whats up said Randy

''Your girl freind just got mad at me and then she hung up on me''said Trish

''Why did she do that?'' asked Randy

''Becuse i had a dream about you.''said Trish

''OH did you now?''Randy said with a smrik on his face

''OH Randy it wasn't a SEX DREAM,you died in this one.said Trish

Randy why are you in my bedroom'' trish asked

''Just to let you know that tommor we leave for Maine.''Randy answered

''Oh ok you wont to take a seat?''trish asked knowing that Randy was tryed from his walk over here.

''Yea i would love to.''said Randy

''wont to play a game with me?'' Trish asked

''Hell yea i would anytime''answered Randy

''Randy you prev. Im talking about a boardgame.''said Trish

''yea why not, even if the other thing would be funner''said Randy

''Randy I wonder about you somtimes.''Trish said

''I know you do.I guess thats why were such good freinds''said Randy

''I know what game i wont to play'' said trish

''Witch one''asked Randy

''Twister'' answered Trish

''oh yea get that game,I love twister said Randy as Trish got the game out.

''Right hand green said Trish.They played for a while.At this point Randy was under Trish.Who had her stomach laying on top of Randy's chest.

They had a new twister that you dont have to spin your self.''left foot yellow said Randy

and all came crashing down.They lay there for a minute.Then they heared John yell RANDY WHAT ARE YOU TO DOING.

''John were not doing anything but playing twister.''Trish tryed to explane to John why she was laying on top of his best freind.

''Oh yea i believe that''John said while rolling his eyes

i will try to up date soon.sorry chapter kind of sucked but the next one will be better.dont forget to review


	3. On the way

John's P.O.V. 

Hours after I had fond Trish,and Randy.I have been replaying it in my head what they could have been doing or what they were going to do if I had not have came in.

''Earth to John Cena'' said Torrie waving her hand in front of my face.

''Oh hey tor,whats up.'' I said

''Nothing really just had a fight with Trish.''answered Torrie

''What were yoll fighting about?''asked John

''Randy my boyfreind she wonts him.She was dreaming of him last night if you know what i mean''.said Torrie

''No your jokin right,i walk in on them,trish was laying on top of Randy,but they said that they were playin twister.''said John

''OK John we have to get them to back.and i have the perfect way and we will do it tommor'' said Torrie with a smile

''OK whats the plan'' John said and smiled back

Torrie told John her plan to get back at Randy,and Trish.Then John told her goodbye and went off to pack for the trip to Maine.

Later that after noon John got a call form Randy just to make sure he was still coming.He said yes as did everyone else.

That morning John,Torrie,Trish,Randy,Matt,and Amy told there parents that they were staying at a freinds house.There parents bought it and they all headed to Maine in Torrie's mom's van.

John drove Randy sat in the frount seat and Matt and Trish sat in the seat be hind them and Amy and Torrie sat in the very back.


	4. At Maine

Alittle while they had arrived to Maine and was now getting there hotel room.They actully had a room to fit 6 people.

They were led to a big room.With two twin size beds,a couch that comes out into a full size bed,and a full size bed.

''Ok whos sleeping were'' asked Matt

''Well lets see me and Matt sould take the twins,Randy,Torrie,John ,and Trish take the full size beds.''said Amy

''That sounds like a plan'' said Torrie

''Well its 3:05 now the party anit tell 8 so we have so time to...''said Randy

''GO SHOPPING''yelled all three of the girls

''Do we have to go''said the guys puting on there puppy dog faces

''Ok yoll dont have to go but we need money.''said Trish

''Here'' said the guys giving the ladys some money.

AT THE MALL

''Look girls that is the cuties top i have ever seen''said Amy

''You should to totally get it''said Trish

The girls shoped for a while and spent all of the money that the guys had given them so they desided to go on back to the hotel.Were the guys were.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

When they got to the room the three guys were fast asleep.

''Well i dont blame them they stayed awake the hole trip here''said Trish

''I know poor guys''said Amy

''What time is it?''asked Torrie looking at Trish

''6:30 we better get them up and get ready for the concert.''said Amy

''Ok Trish you get Randy up he dont like me to wake him up so you can.''said Torrie

''Ok i can do if you get John up.''said Trish

''and i'll get Matt up''said Amy.

''Hey Randy look a hot girl coming to see you'' said Trish and Randy shot up

''Hey theres no girl Trish you lied to me.''said Randy wiping his eyes

''Yea i did but unless you wont to be late for the concert ,hen you need to get up now''said Trish

''Jonny wakee wakee eggs and bacee''said Torrie softly into Johns ear witch all he did was roll over.''JOHN WAKE UP''Torrie yelled into John's ear.

''AAHH!''John yelled cuse of the way he was woke up.

''Are you out of your ming girl,or you just trying to give me a heartattack.''said John

''Hey Matt get up''Amy said giveng Matt a kiss on the check

''OH mom stop kissing on me,im sleeping''said Matt wiping his face half way awake.

Come on Matt get up were going to be late''Amy told him

By the time everyone was up,dressed and ready for the concert it was 7:15 it took 25 mintens to get there.So they took off to the concert.

Thanks for all the reviews.I will update as soon as possible.I had a dream last night of what could happen next.so dont forget to review.


	5. The pain

CHAPTER 5

sorry for the long time update.

''This is the best concert I have ever been to.''said Trish to Randy

''Cool wont to go get some souveniers with me''asked Randy reaching his are out

''Yea lets go''said Trish grabbing on to Randy's arm.

Torrie was danceing with Matt,Amy and John.

When Trish and Randy go to the confession stand the line was so long.but they waited in line.The next people to come get in line was like ten guys dressed in black.Trish didn't think anything of it and was getting her wallat from her purse.

When all of a sudden a guy grabled a hold to her arm, and she let out a tiny scream.

''RANDY!'' Trish yelled

Randy truned around to stop the man in black.The guy let go of Trish and head for Randy.Thats when she rembered her dream and she sow the knife that that guy had in his hand Trish ran and pushed Randy and the knife still got him but in the arm.Randy fell down in pain.All the guys in black ran when they haered the cop sirens.

''RANDY''trish yelled as she went over to where Randy lay in pain.

''Are you ok.''Trish asked

''You saved my life''Randy said as he graped his arm in pain.

''Yea i know''Trish said

Then Randy lend up and gave Trish on the lips.She didnt no what to do.

''Thats your prize for saving me''Randy said with a smile on his face.Then Trish gave Randy a passionat kiss.Just as that happened Torrie and John had walked up.

''Trish how could you!''yelled Torrie shock of what she was seeing.

The kiss ended when Torrie yelled.Then the paramedic stared to fixs up Randys arm.Trish went over to Torrie and John to expain but the didnt care.

''you know what Trish if you and Randy wont to be together that bad then you can have him.I'm tiered of being in the middle.Torrie said as she ran up to Randy.

''Randy you and me are over.Go to your girlfreind Trish.''Torrie said as tears fell from her eyes and she ran off.

''Torrie come back!''John yelled to Torrie.

''Look what you did now Trish I'm leaving go find Randy we all know you two have been seeing each other''John said

''No John let me explain please.''Trish said

''Ok later i got to go find Torrie.''John said running off in the dircten Torrie went.

I WILL BE UPDATING SOON DONT FORGET TO REVIWE


	6. The phone call

BACK WITH RANDY

''Hey Randy,hows the arm?''Trish asked

''Its doing better then my heart. answered Randy

''So yoll are really over then hu ''?asked Trish

''Yea think so.said Randy

''Well i guess we sould get on back to the holtel dont you''said Trish

''Yea lets go.''said Randy and they when to the hotel.

AT THE HOTEL

Ring ringring went Randy's cell phone.

''hello''

''Randy Orton please''said the preson on the other line

''This is him may i ask whos calling''asked Randy

''I'm a paramedic,and I have some bad news.''Said the paramedic

''I thought I was fine.''Randy said

''I dont know what your talking about I'm calling on behalf of you mother''

''What happend to my mom,is she ok?''Randy said in to the phone witch made Trish look up.

''I'm sorry that I am the preson to tell you this but,a rober broke into your house and shot your mom''the paramedic said

''No please say she ok''Randy pleaded

''I'm very sorry but theres little chance she will survie.sence your father and all of your family cannt take care of you.Your mom has agreed to let you live with the Cena family''.Said the paramedic

'' ..t..Thank you''Randy finally got out as he hung up his phone.

''Are you ok,who was on the phone?''asked Trish

''That was a paramedic he that my mom was shot and wont make it.I have to live with John,I have to go see her''Randy said

Trish gave him hug to comfort him.

''Hello''John said cuse he had just walked thorw the door with Torrie.

''John Torrie we have to leave my moms been hurt,Randy said

''What happened ,is she ok''John asked conserened

Randy tryed to answer but tears came out instead.

Trish gave him another hug ''She was shot and anit going to make it,Randy is going to have to live with John sence theres no one else.Trish said

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY.DONT FORGE TO REVIEW


	7. NO mom

They finally arrived at the hospital. Randy ran to find what room his mom was in.They told him and he ran up there it was the 4 floor he didn't take the elevator he ran up the stairs,right into his mother's room.

She was barely wake when they go to the room were she was at.

''Mom its me Randy''Randy said sitting down close to her bed.

''Hey baby you'll be okay with out me.The Cena family will take good care of you.''Said Randy's mom as she was fading out.

''NO mom''Randy yelled as she left the and beeping stared

''NO''Randy yelled as Trish and Torrie tryed to comfort him.

The doctor and nurses came in but it was to late.

''I'm sorry about your loose ''said one of the nurse to Randy

''Come on Randy it will be okay you still got your freinds'' said Matt trying to cheer him up.

They got all his moms things and left the hospital.

''Are you going to be okay''Amy asked Randy

''Yea''

''Hey I just thought if something ,why dont you and John come over and wotch some moives.My parents are out of town.Jeff is the only one home. You grils can come to if yoll wont''.Said Matt

''That sounds like fun,were not suppost to be home till tomorrow''Said Amy

''Alright lets go get some movies,and some pizzas.Said John

dont forget to review i'll be updateing soon


	8. The sleepover

They went and got three movies.When a stanger calls,While you where sleeping,and Not another teenage moive.Then they got there pizza and went to Matts house.

When they got there Jeff was running around the house.

''Jeff what are you doing?''Matt asked him

''Oh hey bro''Jeff said

''What did you do Jeff?''Matt wined not wonting to put up with anymore of Jeffs screw ups.

''Matt I did nothing''Jeff said putting a smile on his face.

'Okay whatever you did go clean it up we got some movies to wotch''Matt said

They wotch there movies and ate there pizza.When that was done they decided to get there beds out and talk a while.The bacement had two rooms in there.The girls had one and the guys took the other.

''Hey Randy let me tell you a secret''Jeff said to him not wonting Matt to no.

''Yea tell me''said Randy

''Matt likes Amy''said Jeff

''No your jokin with me right''said Randy

''Nope I heared him say it to himself''

''awesome I got dirt on hardy''said Randy

''What was that Randy,did I hear that you got dirt on me''said Matt

''Oh oh no what would make you think that?''said Randy

''Ok lets tell play truth or dare''said Trish

''Ok Torrie you got first.''said Amy

''Alright,I choose truth''said Torrie

''Who was the first person you ever made-out with?''asked Amy

''Umm Kane.''said Torrie looking at the ground

''You what,how,why''said Trish

''It was seven minute in heaven and I landed on him''Torrie tryed to explain.

''Oh my gosh I'm so telling Randy''said Amy

''Go ahead I already broke up with him''said Torrie sticking out her tonge

''Your turn Am''said Trish

''Truth''

''Out of Matt,John and Randy who do you like the most''asked Trish

''Well I have always had a little thing for Matt,dont you dare tell him.Amy said

''Alright we wont tell Matt''said Torrie

''Okay Trish its your turn''said Amy

''I choose dare'' said Trish

''Okay I dare you to go to the guy you like and give him a big hug and a french kiss.''said Torrie

''Okay''Trish said and walked into the room where the guys were and went over to Randy and sat in his lap.She then gave him the wettest,most frenchs kiss he had ever gotten in his life.

''Wow that was great'' said Randy as Matt and John just sat there in shock

''Thanks''said Trish and left the room

.I hope yoll liked it.I thought I would leave you to think of why Trish kissed Randy and not John?Will John and Trish break up or will they survive.Dont forget to review.


	9. The fight

''What do you think you are doing Randy?''John asked after trish left the room

''Come on man you think I had something to do with her kissing me.''Randy said

''Hey John the girls are probley playing a game or somthing said Matt

''Yea I'm sure thats it''said Randy

''Yea right'' John said Randy and Matt thought nothing of it.

''Trish I thought you were going with John''.said Amy

''Yea so what i can kiss Randy if I wont.''said Trish

''Why did you kiss him he's not your boyfriend?''Torrie asked

''I dont wont to talk about it okay''said Trish

''Well why not''said Torrie

''Becuse''said Trish

''Becuse why''

''I just do''

''Hey lets keep playing Torrie its your turn truth or dare said Amy

''Okay um.. I choose Truth.said Torrie

''Okay how did you feel when Trish kissed Randy?''Amy asked

''I felt bad.Bad for Trish becuse she has a crush on Randy.''Said Torrie

''I do not''Trish said

''Yes you do amit it.''Torrie said

''I do not''

''Do to''

Do not''

''Hey stop''yelled Amy

''Okay do too''

''I DO NOT''Trish yelled getting very annoyed.

''YEA YOU DO''.Torrie yelled back

''Your just mad becuse Randy dont like you anymore''Trish yelled back to her

Torrie slapped Trish in the face.and they starred fighting

''Cat fight''Jeff yelled he had just walked by and sow them fighting

''Trish,Torrie stop''Amy yelled as Randy,John,and Matt came running in.

''Hey cool two girls fighting over me''Randy said.

''Shut up''Matt said elbowing Randy in the arm

''STOP THEM''Amy yelled to the guys.Knowing Trish could hurt Torrie.Matt and Randy got Trish off of Torrie as Jeff and John got ahold of Torrie.

''Let me go''Torrie yelled

''Why dont you shut up you stuiped little bitch.''Trish yelled at Torrie

''Well I would rather be a bitch then a big whore like you''Torrie yelled back at Trish

''And how do you get that I'm a whore''asked Trish

''Well lets see your dating John and fucken Randy''Torrie yelled at trish

''I anit sleeping with Trish.We only kissed and for good reasons''Randy yelled back to Torrie

''And that would be?''asked John

''Who cares what lame excuse they have.''said Torrie

''Okay how about we all just go to bed''Jeff said not knowing what might happen next.Torrie slep in Jeffs room and Trish and Amy in Matts room.The guys slep in the basement.


	10. ITS OVER!

I dont own any of these superstars.

A/N sorry it took so long to update.I got a little bit of an authers block if theres any ideas tell me.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A week later.Trish and Torrie haven't talked.Randy and John were doing great living together.Amy still hadn't told Matt she like him,and he hadn't told her either.

In John and Randys room

''Hey Randy get up''John said jumping on Randy's bed.

''Dude its Sunday let me sleep''said Randy halfway awake

''Man what are you talking about todays Monday''said John pulling Randy up

''Then..oh never mind''Randy said laying back down in his bed

''GET UP!''John yelled jumping on top of Randy

''GET OFF OF ME!''Randy yelled back pushing John on the ground

''GOSH.You should not have stayed out so late last night.''said John

''Get away from me''said Randy trying to go back to sleep.

''Are you boys up yet''Yelled Mis.Cena from down stairs.

''Yes we are'' John yelled back pulling Randy out of bed.

''Alright alright alright I'm getting up.''Randy said getting out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.

AT SCHOOL

''Hey John hows it going?"asked Torrie

''Its all good.How you doing?''asked John

''Thats good.I'm doing okay but you dont really care.''Said Torrie

''Torr why would you say somthing like that your one of my best freinds''John said not happy that Torrie would even think that.

''Whatever John.Trish is all you care about.''Torrie said

''No Torrie liston I'm dating her.I barely know her anymore.''said John

''Yea Torrie he dont know her.If he did he would not be dating the little slut.Seeing that shes been sleeping with Randy.''Said Stacy who just happen to have walked up.

''What are you talking about Stacy'' John asked not wonting to really know it was true.

''Just think John.Hes never home.We both know she never is.There always talking in secret.What else would they be doing?asked Stacy to John and walked off to let him think about what she had just said.

FLASHBACK FROM LAST NIGHT.

''Hey baby wont to do somthing tonight?''asked John to Trish

''Umm I cann't sorry''Trish said

''Why not?''asked John sence he had not went out with her in awhile.

''UMM. family thing.''Trish said not looking into Johns eyes.

''UMM okay I'll go hang with Randy and Matt tonight.''John said giving Trish a kiss goodnight and went back home.

''What you wont to do tonight?''John asked Randy

''OH sorry bro I got plans.Some other time alright.''Randy said back

''Yea okay I'll go to..to Matts.''said John

END OF FLASHBACK.

''Hey man whats up.''asked Matt to John

''OH I was thinking.''Answered John

''About what?"asked Matt worried about John

''Trish and Randy''answered John

''What are you talking about John''asked Matt

John then told Matt all about Randy and Trish and Stacy point.

''Gosh I never would have guessed that she was a cheater.''said Matt shocked after the news.

''Well the hard part is I dont know what to do.Brake up with her and Kill Randy,or just do nothing.''said John.

''Dude if I was you I would dump that bitch.''said Matt

''That was what I was thinking myself."said John as the bell rang for first hour.

HISTORY CLASS

All six of the teens had first hour history.With Mr.Rosebud.''Good morning class.''said Mr.Rosebud

''Hey John what are you going to do about Trish.''asked Torrie.

''I'm going to breakup with her what you think.''saidJohn

''I think thats what she desurves.''said Torrie with a big smile on her face.

John nodded his head and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Trish.

_Dear Trish_

_I know about you and Randy.I'm sorry this is how I have to break up with you but here you go.I'm sorry that you lOVE Randy more then me.So we're threw.But I still would like to hang with you sometimes._

_John_

John then threw it to Trish and she read it.

Trish's p.o.v.

_Dear John_

_I have no clue what you are talking about.I'm sorry this is how it ends.Yea I do love Randy but I also love you.I will love to hang with you to.There is somthing I need to ask you.You say I'm with Randy.What about Torrie.I know you are with her._

_Trish_

She then threw the note to John.He then read it.

''ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS'' said the principal.''There will be a dance held in the gym this friday at 6pm.''


	11. walk away and brokin hearts

WALK AWAY AND BROKIN HEARTS

'' Hey Matt are you going to the dance friday?''asked Amy

"Yea, are you?"asked Matt

"Yea"said Amy said smiling.

"Oh Amy"Trish came running with tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Trish?"Amy asked seeing the tears in her eyes

"Oh John broke up with me"Trish sobbed on Amy's shrit.

"What why did he give a reason?"Asked Amy

"Yea here"Trish said handing over the note from John.

"Well I guess I'll go ahead and go to class.See you later Ams."Matt said walking away.

"No,Is it true?"Asked Amy

"Well of course not"Trish said whiping hear eyes.

"Well what did you say?"Amy asked Trish then handed her the note she had wrote back to John.

WITH JOHN 

"JOHN"Matt yelled from the end of the hall.Making his freinds head move fast to see who just yelled for him.

"Yo Matt"John said

"Yea so I see you did brake up with her"Matt said

"Well yea you said I should"John said patting matt on his back"Thanks"

"NO.no not thanks to me"Matt said shaking his head.

"What,It was all your idea."John said"I owe you"

"No no you dont"Matt said shaking his head no.

"Of course I do if it werent for you I would still be dating that bitch"John said thanking Matt.

BACK WITH AMY.

"Why would John be so..."Amy said being interrupted by Trish

"stuiped,pigheaded,dumb,horrible boyfreind"Trish said letting more of her tears fall.Then Trish felt someone put an hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right Trish?"Randy asked

"No Randy it's not" Trish said running off.Randy turned to Amy.

"What I do?"he asked

"You did nothing,John broke up with her becuse of you."Amy said

"What did I do ?"Randy asked again.Amy then handed him the notes.

"WHAT how could John think this?"Randy said with a look.

"Well is it true?"Amy asked

"WELL HELL NO"Randy yelled shocked that Amy would ever think that.

"WELL SORRY I DIDN'T NO,JERK"Amy yelled running away

"AMY COME BACK,I DIDNT MEAN TO SOUND."No use shes not listing Randy said to him self wondering what to do next.

WITH AMY

"Amy whats wrong"Matt asked seeing Amy upset.

"Randy"Amy said

"What he do?" Matt asked concerned.

"Nothing Matt I'm okay"Amy said giving him a hug.

"Are you sure.I'll go talk to him?"Matt said

"Yes Matt I'm sure. I'm a big girl"Amy said getting annoyed

"Well sorry.I'll see you later."Matt said walking off

"Matt come back"Amy said but he keep walking away

WITH TRISH 

"Trish whats wrong"the smileing Stacy asked

"Nothing"Trish told her whiping her eyes.

"John break your heart?"

"Yea. its already around school?"Trish asked

"Yea..do you wont anything?"Stacy asked"I would love to help"

"No I dont think so.Thanks any way."Trish said

"Here"stacy said taking the tishu."you might need this.you look horrible"stacy said giving Trish some make-up.

"Thanks Stacy.I always thought you were a slut."Trish said

"Well same here.We girls need to stick together.its a hard world"Stacy said

WITH RANDY

"JOHN WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?"he yelled from down the hall

"Me whats yours?"John asked now they were standing beside each other.

"That letter you wrote Trish"Randy said with a look that was unpleasent

"Oh you mean the truth. that letter?"John asked

"Yea that one.Just to let you know I never did Trish."Randy said

"Sure.do you wont me to belive that?"John said

"Well yea becuse its true"Randy told John

"Sure Randy I so belive that "John said walking away

"Why does every one keep doing that to me"Randy said out load

"Well I not sure what you mean but I might know the reason"Torrie said

"Torr your talking to me now?"Randy asked

"Well I dont really have any one else to."Torrie said

"True you the first not to run away from me to day.''Randy said

"Who all ran away?"Torrie asked

"Well...Trish did then Amy and nowJohn does my breath smell or somthing?"Randy said making them both laught

"No I dont think so mabey I'm just used to it"Torrie said laughting

dont forget to rewiew sorry it took so long to update.


End file.
